A Tale of Two Turtles
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: While the brothers are away, the 'kids' will play. ::A Mikey and Donnie centered fic. Nothing slashy...just brothers playin' and having fun. One Shot::


**Disclaimer: Ok...I don't own the turtles, or Transformers, or Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, or Back to the Future, or Star Wars...:checks story: I thnk those are the only ones I mentioned. Well...yeah...don't own 'em anyways.**

**Author's Note**: Here is my submission for the Stealthy Stories Fic Challenge. It is in no way associated with the "TMNT: Family Ties" series I've been working on. Just a silly little fic that's been mulling around my brain for the past day or so. Also…it's supposed to take place in the 2007 Movie-verse…but for some reason I couldn't get my fingers to stop typing in movies that have taken place AFTER that…so…for the sake of my sanity (or lack-there-of) and humoring my fingers stupidity…just play pretend and enjoy the story. Don't criticize the fact that the new Indiana Jones movie came out a year after TMNT or that Transformers came out the summer after it. I realize they did…but my fingers just would not stop! Also…one last thing real quick…CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIES: TRANSFORMERS, INDIANA JONES AND THE KINGDOM OF THE CRYSTAL SKULL, AND BACK TO THE FUTURE PART ONE. If you haven't seen one or all of these movies…you have been warned. Ok…and on that note…my story!! Enjoy!

* * *

It was the best of times…it was the worst of times…or was it? Michelangelo had the feeling their lives had fallen down in between of best and worst. True he and his brothers had seen both times, but now it was all pretty average. Or had it started to creep down into the worst of times? After all, Leonardo stopped writing to them a year ago and the only time they saw Raphael was when he was glaring his way through a bowl of Lucky Charms or stumbling through the door at all hours in the morning. And Donatello…all Donnie did was sit in front of his computer and help people with computer problems over the phone. He didn't know anymore.

Mikey sighed softly as he turned on his boom-box and turned the volume up. Bright blue eyes glimmering with mischief, he turned it up a little bit more before hitting play on the CD he'd been allowed to burn the night before. Dropping his skateboard onto his home-made half-pipe, he smirked as the opening riff to the Spin Doctor's hit song "Two Princes" started blasting through the speakers. He silently wondered to himself how many songs would go through before Donnie would tell him to turn it down so he could work.

It wasn't until Mike had launched himself into the air and spun himself around that he saw his brother sitting on his worn out chair, looking less than amused at his younger brother, trying hard to watch the television. Landing and coming to a stop quickly, Mike turned his music off, left his skateboard where it had landed, and ran for the kitchen to make popcorn and soda. It wasn't very often he got to watch a movie with his brainiac older brother, and since Donnie had started to watch something Mike was going to take full advantage of spending time with him.

Running back out a moment later, the overly happy teen leapt over the back of the couch and landed with a thud on the torn and ragged cushions. Smiling brightly at Don, he offered out the large bowl of butter and salt covered fluffy white kernels and the can of grape soda Don was so found of.

"Can't watch a movie without snacks, dude!"

Don looked at the butter dripping off side of the bowl and felt his arteries clog just by looking at it. Although, he had to admit his brother had a point…and he hadn't exactly remembered to eat that day so far anyways, so a few pieces wouldn't kill him. Then again, with Mikey's love for junk food and his theory of "If it's not dripping butter or grease it's not really food" a few pieces of his popcorn could very well kill. Shrugging it off though and deciding to take that risk, Don gave in to his growling stomach and the delicious scent. Taking the bowl and can of soda, he sat back on his chair and glanced back to the television.

"Thanks Mikey."

Mikey's smile grew blindingly bright as he got up to go back to the kitchen to get his own bowl of popcorn and soda. Just as he was turning to go back to his beloved couch, a package of mini peanut butter cups caught his eyes. Thinking for half a moment, he grabbed that bag and set it on top of his popcorn. _Ooooh! Skittles! _He thought as he saw the package of fruit flavored candies sitting on the counter. Yanking those also, he had almost made it out when his bag of peanut M&M's started to call to him from the freezer where they had been placed two nights before (after all, everyone knows those things are better frozen…death traps for sensitive teeth, but excellent none the less).

Now armed with his assortment of candies, popcorn, and soda, the orange clad turtle moved his way back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. Carefully and lovingly laying out the candy spread, Michelangelo popped open his can of 'Orange Cream Soda' and leaned back on the couch.

"What'cha watchin' Donnie?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he watched some guy go running from a small metal robot thing that was chasing him.

"Transformers…it's about the only thing good on right now." Don answered before popping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Mikey's eyes glowed with excitement as his full attention went back to the screen. For a few minutes neither turtle said a word. Finally though, Mikey couldn't take it any longer, he had to make one of his devastatingly brilliant comments about the movie.

"Ya know what Donnie? Know what I just realized? There's four Autobots…and there's four of us. How many times have we seen movies or something that has four main characters that turn out a lot like us? Seriously! Those Autobots are us! Leo is Optimus Prime cuz they're both leaders and have blue on them; Raph is Jazz cuz both think they're cool and try to act tough and Jazz has got a bit of an attitude with Prime from time to time; you're Ratchet cuz you're both super-genius-smart and know medical stuff; and I…I am Bumblebee cuz we're both the coolest and funnest and greatest."

Don blinked a few times in thought before he turned to look at his youngest brother. Maybe Mike really had hatched on his head or at the very least fell off something tall and landed on his head as a newborn turtle.

"Uh…Mikey? There's five Autobots. You forgot about Ironhide they're weapons guy."

"Oh…yeah well…he's not nearly as cool so…he can be…hmmmmm…"

"And plus, Jazz is killed at the end of the movie. Wouldn't it be better for Raph to be Ironhide than Jazz?"

Mikey's eyes watered over some as he glanced back at the screen. He'd only seen bits and pieces of the sci-fi movie but had no idea one of the good-guys bit the dust. He hated movies where the good-guys died. "J-Jazz…get's killed?"

"Yeah…Megatron rips him in half. You didn't know that?"

"No…"

"Oh…uh…hmmm…" Donnie frowned as he looked at his heartbroken brother. Picking up the remote, Don quickly changed the channel. "It's not that good of a movie anyways."

Mike nodded as he looked down at his popcorn and candy, trying hard not to think about poor Jazz's demise. He'd just lifted his head to take a drink of his soda when his eyes stuck to the screen. An awesome car was squealing through an empty parking lot, trying to out run a VW van that was firing guns at it.

"_Let's see if you bastards can do ninety._" The teenage boy driving the car said as he popped the clutch and sent the car into the next gear. The camera angle turned to show the speedometer going past eighty, then eighty-five, then eighty-six…then blue light and sparks flew from the back tires as the car disappeared before ever hitting ninety.

"Alright!! 'Back to the Future'!! And you said there was nothing else good on! Shame on you, Donnie. At least no good-guys die in this!" Mikey exclaimed happily as he watched Marty McFly crash the time traveling DeLorean into a barn.

"What do you mean no one dies? Mikey! The Doc was just shot."

"Yeah…but he didn't _die_! He read Marty's letter."

"Marty didn't write the letter until he was in the past which happened after Doc was shot and killed the first time."

"Donnie…dude…stop ruining things for me." Mike mumbled as he reached for his package of chocolate peanut butter cups. Donnie chuckled to himself as he took a drink from his soda and popped a few more pieces of butter soaked corn in his mouth.

After a few more minutes of silence between the brothers, Mikey once again felt the urge to say something thought provoking. Looking to Don, his eye ridges knitted together in thought, his beak pressed together tightly.

"Hey Don…if we were to turn human…who would you probably end up looking like? I've always pictured myself looking like Marty McFly. We both skateboard and we're both awesome!"

_I should have stayed in my room and downloaded a movie..._Don thought as he sighed heavily and glanced back at his brother. "You mean you'd look like Michael J. Fox? Marty McFly isn't a real person, Mike."

"So? Doesn't mean I wouldn't look like him. And nooo…not Mike J. Fox, Marty McFly. Cuz Marty McFly looks different from Mike Fox and he looks different from Alex P. Keaton. I would look like Marty."

"If you say so Mikey."

"I just did. And you bro! You would look like…hmmm…you would look like that Andy Andrews guy from 'Ghost Hunters International'."

"What? How come I look like him? If anything you would Mikey, you're the one with blue eyes. I'd be more like…Harrison Ford." Don said thoughtfully. Mike burst into laughter and looked at his brother in surprise.

"You? H-Harrison Ford?! C'mon Donnie get real! If any of us would end up lookin' like Indiana Jones it'd be Leo! You could be Shia LaBeouf though…he played Henry Jones the Third in that new Indiana Jones movie."

"I don't want to be Shia LaBeouf. Fine then…I'd be that guy who played Anakin in 'Star Wars'…Hayden Christianson."

"From Episode two or three?"

"Does it matter?"

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron and raised an eye ridge. "Of course it matters. Short hair no scar? Or long-ish hair with scar over eye?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and picked up a handful of popcorn. Throwing it towards his brother, he turned his attention back to the TV. "Just watch the movie, Mike."

"Hey! Don't throw popcorn at me!" Mike exclaimed. Picking up a handful of his own, he threw it back at his brother in purple.

Don raised his arm to fend off the on-coming salty bullets being thrown by his youngest brother. Grabbing ammo of his own, he struck back at the attack with his own.

"Then don't throw popcorn back at me."

Mikey tried to dodge the flying popcorn but it was no use. Feeling a piece hit dangerously close to his eye, he blinked quickly and climbed up onto the back of the couch. Balancing carefully and still holding his bowl of snacks, he glared down at his brother mock-threateningly.

"This…means…war!!" With that said, Mike began throwing fistful-by-fistful of the snack at Don.

Don jumped as he was hit repeatedly with popcorn kernels. Curling up in his chair for a moment, he struggled to comprehend what was going on before he smiled and grabbed his own fistful of popcorn to throw back. "You want war? You've got it, Doofus!"

Within a matter of seconds, the one peaceful living room turned into a full out candy and snack war-zone; popcorn and frozen peanut M&M's were their bullets, Skittles as pellets and chocolate peanut butter cups acted as bombs. Nothing and no one was safe from their line of fire. Furniture was toppled in hasty escapes; a lamp met its untimely death as it was knocked to the ground by a way-ward peanut butter cup; a table became another casualty of war as Don stumbled and fell down hard on top of it. The floor was a wide array of colored bullets and pellets and half a peanut butter bomb had attached itself to the television screen.

The war cries echoed off the brick walls as the two brothers continued to throw snacks at each other and chase the other around the living room. They hadn't had this much fun with each other since they were little kids playing ninja tag through the lair with Raph and Leo. The child in both of them was screaming with delight as they laughed and dodged each other and food. It was a nice escape for them both, an escape from work and an escape from loneliness.

After using up all their ammo, Don finally held up his hands, still laughing lightly to himself as he tried to catch his breath. "I…I surrender. You win."

Mikey smiled triumphantly as he stood atop the coffee table, a handful of Skittles at the ready. "Woohoo!! I reign supreme!!"

Donnie smiled and nodded as he looked from his brother to his left where he saw the slightly amused face of their father watching them, his hands behind his back. Shooting a quick glance at Mike, Don coughed and straightened up some.

"Good evening, Sensei." He said, giving a slight bow to the old rat.

Mikey's eyes went wide as he jumped off the table, his handful of candy shooting behind his back to hide. "Evening Sensei." He added innocently.

A small smile crept onto Splinter's face as he stepped closer to his sons, careful that he too didn't fall victim to the debris on the floor.

"It brings me joy to see you boys having fun together, as you once would years ago. Though, I had thought your days of destroying furniture had ended."

"Oh…uh…sorry, Sensei. We'll clean it up now…and I'll um…I'll try to fix some of this stuff for you." Don answered as he looked at the casualties they had caused. Splinter nodded slowly before he turned to go back to his room to meditate.

Mike carefully dropped the now slightly sticky Skittles into his empty popcorn bowl before getting down to pick up the tiny pieces of candy that were lying about. He couldn't remember the last time he and Donnie had had so much fun. Smiling over at his brother—who was busy trying to decide of the table he'd destroyed could be saved or not—Mikey popped an M&M into his mouth.

"Hey Donnie? If you could be any kind of snack…what would you be? I'd probably be a peanut M&M cuz—"

Donnie groaned and closed his eyes as his brother continued to explain what he'd be and why. _I so should have stayed in my room and downloaded a movie…_


End file.
